Valentine
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: "Hey how about we spend Valentine's Day together?" "W-w-what!" - Toukomaru Valentine's Day Fic


"Ughhhh Touko, I don't know what to do!" Komaru groaned, falling back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands in defeat.

"W-what do you mean? H-how could you s-struggle with your l-literature homework, I mean it's s-super ea-"

"Noooo it's not that Touko! It's Valentine's Day soon and I've got no one to spend it with!"

"W-well that's a shame, isn't it?" Touko replied sarcastically.

"Touko! You're my best friend, you're meant to support me! 'It's ok Komaru! You'll find someone to spend it with!'"

"O-Omaru, you know I a-am not that sort of p-person," Touko groaned, "b-besides, wouldn't you b-be spending i-it with N-Naegi… with your b-brother complex and all…"

"I do not have a brother complex!" Komaru refuted, sending a glare to Touko. "And Makoto is going to be out with Kirigiri."

"T-To think t-that he'd somehow g-get a date."

"I know right?"

Silence filled between them as, begrudgingly, Komaru continued with her literature homework, making Touko check her work to see if it were passable.

"Hey, how about we spend Valentine's Day together?"

"W-w-what?!"

"It can be just as friends! It's just… I can't think of anybody else I'd want to spend time with is all…"

"Y-you don't have t-to sound so sappy. B-besides, I-I'll be spending time with M-Master T-Togami…"

"Oh… ok…" Komaru responded, looking slightly down.

"..." Touko paused before sighing, "J-Jeez, you r-really are unbelievable… m-making me cancel my p-plans…"

"Wait… you're-"

"D-don't make m-me change my m-mind!"

"Thank you so much Touko! First we became friends, then you helped me get my literature grade up and now you're doing this? You really are the best!"

"I-I wouldn't s-say i'm the b-best…" Touko mumbled, cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, "b-besides i-isn't that w-what friends do?"

* * *

"Oh, Fukawa? Are you needing something? You've kinda been staring at my desk for a couple minutes now." Makoto asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

"..."

"Are you ok?"

"W-what are you a-and Kirigiri p-planning for V-Valentine's Day?"

"Oh! We're just going to be hanging out and stuff… to be honest we're just doing what we'd normally do when we are together… just a little more romantic." Makoto admitted.

"J-jeez you don't have t-to sound so s-smug about it."

"I wasn't smug!" Makoto argued, cheeks flushed before calming himself down. "You're asking because you're spending Valentine's with Komaru, right?"

"H-how did y-"

"She's Komaru, she practically screamed in my ear for an hour about how she was going to be spending the day with you and how happy she was about it."

"O-oh…"

"I wouldn't be so worried about planning anything; I think Komaru is trying really hard to come up with something that you'd really like, especially after you 'cancelled your plans' to keep her company."

"I-is she r-really planning s-something for me?"

"What can I say? She really likes you Fukawa." Makoto shrugged, thinking back to the number of times Komaru had babbled to him about Touko.

"I-is that so…"

"Fukawa?"

"Do you know w-what I could give her? I-I know Valentine's is g-girls giving boys c-chocolate and g-gifts traditionally but… I don't really know what the s-social norm is with it…"

"Hmm…" Makoto paused, bringing a hand to his chin, thinking about what Komaru would like. "I'm sure anything that you give her would make her ecstatic but… probably something you put your heart into. She'd really appreciate something like that I think."

"O-ok…"

"Hey and… uh… thanks."

"F-for what?"

"For becoming friends with Komaru. Ever since you starting hanging about with her, she's been way happier than she used to be. That's all thanks to you. So, thank you."

"D-don't say s-something so s-stupid! M-me? Make her h-happier? W-what a j-joke… I'm sure i-it must be s-something else." Touko muttered, walking away, leaving Makoto utterly confused.

"I wasn't joking?" He said, the words hanging in midair.

* * *

Valentine's Day had approached fast and that day in class was filled with smiles and gift giving.

Touko was hesitant, but regardless handed out her obligation chocolate to the boys in her class, begrudgingly in some (many) cases.

Nervously she handed the largest box of the chocolates to Byakuya, who gave an awkward thanks before rolling his eyes, placing the box into his desk to take back to his dorm later.

She placed the second largest box onto Makoto's desk and tried to just move away before having an awkward encounter with any of her classmates…

… but the key word was tried.

"Thanks Fukawa! It really means a lot, even if it is obligation chocolate." Makoto called out, Touko groaning before turning around to face the luckster.

"S-shut up, i-it's nothing. Just stupid chocolates."

"Oh Fukawa! What's left in your bag?" Aoi asked, sliding up on one side, Sayaka on her other, blocking her escape routes, both peering into her bag to try see the remaining contents.

"J-just some chocolate…"

"But didn't you already give out your obligation chocolate?" Sayaka thought out loud before a knowing look came onto her face, a slight grin stretching on her lips. "Ohhh, is this chocolate for someone else?"

"T-that's none of your business!"

Aoi scrambled for the bag and took the box out of the bag, looking into the box to see the various chocolates.

"These don't look store bought, especially the box. You _made_ chocolates?!"

"C-come on 'Hina, Maizono, you don't have to-" Makoto spoke, trying to calm the situation down, sensing that Touko wasn't comfortable.

"Oh my! You must really care for this person since you didn't even handmake for _Togami_!"

"S-shut it you w-wench."

"Aw come on guys, it's alright that our little writer has a crush! Let's not harass her!" Junko called, strutting over, 'protectively' wrapping her arms around Touko. "You wouldn't want her to go all psycho on us after all."

"G-get your h-hands off me you b-big-boobed sl-"

"Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion to who it is~" Junko winked, sliding the chocolates back into Touko's bag. "Have fun with the mini egg!" She said, patting (slapping) Touko's back before walking off with a teasing wave. "Oh! And enjoy banging Kirigiri Naegi! I want the deets!"

"H-how could she k-know?!"

"I-I wish she wouldn't put it like that but… Enoshima is smarter than she looks…" Makoto admitted. "I think if she really put her mind to it, she could probably-"

"Who cares about that? Fukawa you're going on a date after classes?!"

"I-It's not a date! I just c-couldn't deal with O-Omaru's incessant whining if I d-didn't agree to i-it."

"O...maru…? Wait you mean _Komaru_? Like Naegi's sister Komaru?!" Sayaka gasped, hand flying to her mouth.

"W-what?! N-no of c-course not!" Touko replied, almost growling before forcing her way out between the duo.

"So… it _is_ Komaru she's going out with later?" Sayaka asked Makoto quietly, stepping in closer.

"Yes, but that is her business."

* * *

"Touko, you came!" Komaru called happily when Touko arrived at the Naegi household, bag dangling by her side.

"O-of course I c-came. I said I'd c-come right… so it'd b-be wrong of m-me not to!"

"Relax!" Komaru prompted. "Anyways… I don't know if you got me anything but… uh… here!" She shoved her hands out in front of her, holding a bag.

"H-huh?"

"T-they're for you."

"T-thank you." Touko responded, gingerly taking the bag from her friend and opening it slowly.

"I know it's not anything special and I couldn't remember what kind of chocolates you liked so I kind of just got an assortment box so there should be something there you like," Komaru rambled on, scratching the back of her neck nervously, "and then I was out shopping for the chocolate and then I saw that pen in the shop window of this antique shop and the description said it was some special pen and-"

"J-jeez, you don't n-need to ramble." Touko interjected, cheeks red in embarrassment. Komaru really thought that hard about getting her something she'd like?

Touko glanced at the assorted chocolates, seeing the beginning of the word 'Honmei' on the box before rapidly closing the bag. She must have read the box wrong or Komaru simply made a mistake while purchasing the box of chocolates.

"Touko? Are you alright? If you don't like them…"

"D-don't be stupid Omaru. I-I really a-appreciate them."

Komaru's face broke out into a bright smile. "Really?!"

"A-anyways, h-here." Touko said, changing the subject. She pushed her bag to Komaru. She opened up the bag to inspect the box.

"I don't recognise this brand?"

"T-that's because it i-isn't a brand stupid."

"You… you made me chocolates?" Komaru asked, shock on her face.

"S-so what? I-It's just chocolate and n-now I owe that stupid p-pervy chef a f-favour so you better e-enjoy them."

Komaru couldn't find the words as she looked at the box, glancing through the window to see the small assortments of candy, decorations in different kinds of chocolates adorning the tops. Even if the designs did look a little messy…

"This means a lot to me." Komaru spoke softly, hand resting on top of her heart.

"I-its j-just-"

"No Touko, really. I'm really touched you'd do that for me… thank you." Komaru quickly wiped her face. "So how about I put these in my room and we can pick them up later? We don't want to be dragging these about all afternoon right?"

"Y-yeah…"

A couple minutes later and Komaru had returned from her home, zipping up her jacket.

"You ready?"

"I-I'd probably be m-more ready if I k-knew where we w-were going."

"Oh, I suppose I didn't tell you. Whoops." Komaru laughed slightly before leading the way. "So I thought we could hit up this big bookstore place."

"Bookstore? Really?"

"W-well… I know you aren't the fondest of busy places and that and I know you love books and writing so… I thought a bookstore would be a nice place."

"H-huh…"

"Only if it's ok with you! I'm sure we could get tickets for a movie or so-"

"I-its ok with me… I just didn't e-expect a bookstore…"

"I don't think that'd be many people's pick for a date." Komaru admitted, leading Touko towards one of the larger bookstores in the city centre.

It took a good half an hour of walking but when Touko entered the building, the smell of the books hitting her, she felt much more content.

"Hey look Touko; your latest book is on display!" Komaru pointed excitedly. Touko followed her finger to the display table where several copies of her book were laid out. Komaru quickly picked up one of the books and clutched it tightly.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Supporting my best friend and her talent! I mean, you kind of already told me the plot but hearing the plot and then actually reading it feels so different… especially since I actually know the person writing it."

"I s-suppose t-that's o-ok…"

The pair slowly made their way through the bookstore, Komaru asking lots of questions about books and different parts of writing. Touko tried to ignore the glance Komaru had towards the manga section before moving on.

"O-Omaru, if y-you want to l-look at the manga y-you can…"

"No no, it's fi-!"

"Jeez, c-come on." Touko groaned, pulling Komaru's sleeve towards the shelf with various volumes and magazines, filled with the manga Touko so despised.

"Woah! There's new stock in!" Komaru said in amazement, looking through the various series. "A new volume of 'The Bomb Inside Her'!"

"I-I still can't believe you e-enjoy that t-trash."

"Oh come on Touko! You just gotta try it once!"

"F-fine…! W-which of these t-trash books do you recommend!" Touko huffed, hands scrunched up slightly in annoyance.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you t-to recommend one s-stupid!"

"Really?"

"I-I trust your o-opinion so… you better pick out s-something half d-decent or i-i'll-"

"Ok ok, jeez! Hmm… a manga for Touko…" Komaru hummed, pouring over the spines of the volumes, looking at the titles. "Ah… how about this one?" She suggested, pulling the first volume off of the shelf. "It's a romance and I think there is hardly any gore in it so you should be ok in that department."

"Hmm… I-i'll try it b-but don't expect me to s-say anything good a-about it!"

"I'm happy you're willing to try it." Komaru grinned, grabbing what she wanted before returning with Touko to the part of the bookstore the writer actually liked.

After some time had passed, probably close to an hour, and they could hear that the shop would be closing soon, they headed to the counter to pay for their purchases.

They waited in line, behind another couple who seemed to be eagerly discussing a writer's work. Touko glanced at the cover and saw it was a horror novel and made a face of disgust. Definitely not her type of novel. And what sort of title was that anyway? Goats? Eggs? It sounded ridiculous to her.

"Next p- oh my." The cashier started before her jaw dropped. "Are you the Touko Fukawa?!"

"..."

"Oh, sorry if I'm being a pain. I'm just a huge fan of your works. Your novel 'So Lingers the Ocean' is a real masterpiece." The cashier continued, "but let me just get these books purchased for you. Are you two paying together or?"

"S-Separate." Touko replied, placing her two books onto the desk.

She tried to ignore the slight disappointed look Komaru had as she stood back, letting Touko go first.

...

"Ok, the next stop is a cafe a couple stores down from here. It's kinda quiet, especially at this time so we should be alright." Komaru explained as they departed the bookstore.

"O-ok then." Touko said.

They started to slowly walk together, nothing really happening until Touko felt Komaru's hand brush hers. She flinched slightly at the sudden contact before relaxing a little bit.

"Are you alright Touko?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Can… can I hold your hand Touko?"

"... s-sure…" Touko relented, Komaru's hand slipping into hers, interlocking their fingers together.

"If you aren't comfortable, you can tell me ok? I don't mind. I want you to be happy you know?"

"J-jeez, I said you c-could hold my h-hand so just d-do it ok?"

Komaru lightly squeezed her hand in response before the pair made their way down towards the small cafe, pushing open the doors.

"I can order, if you'd like."

"S-So bossy…"

"... is that a yes or a no?"

"J-just order. I'll get u-us a table." Touko replied, walking off before Komaru even had the chance to ask Touko what she wanted.

Once Touko was seated, a few minutes passed before Komaru returned to their small table, two teas in hand. She placed them down before returning for two plates with a slice of cake on each plate.

"I know this place serves that tea you like and then I went for a guess on what cake you'd want." Komaru explained before starting to dig in to her slice of cake.

"T-thanks…"

There was a brief silence before Komaru started the conversation up again.

"Hey, so did I tell you about this weird dream I had last night?" Komaru asked.

"D-definitely not."

"Right, so we were both there and we were in Towa City but it was like during the apocalypse or something? So we were fighting these weird bear things and some weird kids that called us demons."

"T-to me that sounds l-like you read too m-much of that t-trashy manga you l-love so much." Touko commented. "I mean, bears? Kids? Apocalypse? D-definitely sounds like o-one of your mangas."

"Hey!"

"D-don't tell me; there was s-some weird guy t-there with a fake h-hand or something."

"Hmmm… I don't know about a fake hand but there was a guy with a chain around his neck and a mitten on his hand who called himself Servant."

"O-Omaru, I don't w-want to hear a-about your w-weird kinks."

"I don't have weird kinks! I don't have any!"

"Y-yeah, sure you d-don't Miss Brother C-Complex."

" _Toukoooo_."

"C-come on Omaru, I w-was just k-kidding."

Komaru playfully rolled her eyes, fake pouting at Touko before taking another bite of her cake slice.

"I don't think I mentioned this earlier either but… your hair looks nice down." Komaru commented.

"Y-you think so? T-to me it j-just makes me look e-even more like t-the ugly h-hag I a-am. It's a t-total mess."

"Come on Touko, please stop calling yourself ugly. Even if you don't see it, I'm sure loads of people think you're pretty. Myself included in that."

"Y-yeah, sure, and I love m-manga."

"Hey, you never know. After all, you're going to give that one I recommended a try so who knows!" Komaru said, pointing towards her slightly with a wink. "But yeah, definitely pretty with your hair down."

"..."

"Hey, try this cake." Komaru said, cutting a section off with her fork before stabbing it and lifting it up to Touko.

"W-w-what?!"

"I got us different flavours so have a taste of mine. I don't see the problem."

"T-The problem isn't the f-food… I-it's your fork."

"What about it?"

"J-jeez you really are dumb." Touko muttered before opening her mouth, trying to ignore the voice in her mind (sounding suspiciously like a mix of the Doujin artist and the Fashionista) screaming about indirect kisses.

Komaru put the cake into Touko's mouth, the writer chewing in while Komaru waited expectantly.

"I-Its not terrible I g-guess."

"Nice! Let me try yours!"

"Huh?"

Before Touko could get another word out, Komaru had lunged forward with speed Touko never expected her to have and before she knew it, a giant chunk of her cake was gone and into the other girl's mouth.

"H-hey! That's a l-lot more than I had from yours!"

Komaru giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand to stop the crumbs spilling. Touko rolled her eyes, though she couldn't stop a smile appearing on her face.

"You're free to take some more of mine if you want!" Komaru finally responded once she swallowed the chunk. "I'm fine sharing you know."

"F-fine."

After that, the pair of them continued their usual banter, though that was Komaru speaking about what came to mind and Touko adding in a comment or two.

While Komaru was super annoying when they first met, now Touko had gotten used to what the girl was like… and now she felt comfortable to talk with the girl.

Before they hardly realised, the workers had slowly started to clear up for the day.

"Oh my god, it's way later than I thought!" Komaru remarked, looking at her phone and seeing the time. "I'm so sorry for talking for so long."

"I-It's fine, let's just get p-packed up so we can get o-out of their way." Touko said, dismissing Komaru's final comment.

The pair hastily packed up, belongings back into their bags and departed the cafe, the store flipping to closed shortly after they had left.

"Let's go home now."

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today… thank you so much for agreeing to be with me today." Komaru said, bowing her head slightly to Touko once they had arrived back at the Naegi house.

"Y-you don't need to thank me… just be t-thankful you didn't h-have to deal with her t-today."

"Touko, whether it was you or Syo with me today, I wouldn't have traded it for the world." Komaru responded, squeezing Touko's hand as if to emphasise her point.

"W-why do you always s-say such sappy stuff? H-how embarrassing could y-you be?"

"I'm just saying the truth! I'm so thankful, even if you had to cancel your original plans."

"I s-suppose that it was b-better that I did… I did enjoy m-myself too…" Touko admitted, voice growing quiet towards the end.

"I'm so glad!" Komaru responded, hearing her regardless, "I really wanted to have a day where you enjoyed yourself."

"Enjoyed… m-myself?"

"Yep! I care a lot about you Touko so I wanted today be as great for you as it would be for me. You hanging out with me already made today great but… I can't put it into words but I'm so glad you're my friend Touko."

"I-I'm glad you're my friend t-too Komaru."

"Ah!" Komaru gasped, eyebrows raising as she burst into a bright smile. "You said my name right!"

With barely a second thought, Komaru lunged forward, dropping Touko's hand to wrap her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh wait… sorry, I know you aren't big on physical contact. I should have thought that through a little more." Komaru said, stepping back and scratching her cheek.

"Hmm…" Touko hummed before shakily leaning forwards and giving her friend a hug.

"Touko-!"

"D-don't think that much o-on it. I'm just s-saying thanks."

Komaru paused before her face softened, returning the hug.

"And I wholly accept your thanks."

As Komaru pulled back, one hand resting on Touko's check before she pressed a quick kiss to the other cheek. She then stepped back from Touko.

"I-I should go get your gifts. I'll be right back." Komaru said, flushed cheeks from what she just did. She rushed back into her house, slamming the door.

Touko was left, stood completely dumbfounded, hand hovering over her cheek where Komaru placed a kiss.

 _Did Komaru really just do that?_

She felt confused, her feelings jumping all over the place. She couldn't make sense of any of it. Was this what it felt like when her characters in her novels fell in love?

 _Wait? In love?!_

"I'm back, here you go!" Komaru said, interrupting her thoughts, holding out her gifts to Touko. Her cheeks were still tinged pink.

"T-thanks… I'll get going now before t-they close the c-campus gates off."

"Oh yeah, Hopes Peak Academy…"

"S-so, goodbye."

"Seeya Touko… thanks again."

"B-back at you."

Touko walked away, back to the campus.

Komaru stood in the doorway, watching her best friend slowly disappear into the distance.

* * *

Touko walked into classes the next day with a sort of spring in her step, a rare smile on her face.

"Oh wow, what's got you in a good mood? Date with the mini egg go well?" Junko asked, getting unnecessarily close to Touko.

"S-shut it." Touko replied, walking away to her desk, pulling out her new pen that she got from Komaru, twiddling it in her fingers.

"Hey, you enjoy your day with Komaru?" Makoto asked as he went on his way to his desk. Touko placed her pen down.

"I-It was… good… even better than a d-day with M-Master Togami." Touko admitted, pushing her forefingers together.

"That's good. Komaru really enjoyed it as well." Makoto nodded before leaning in closer, whispering in her ear. "She can't wait for another date."

"H-huh?!"

Makoto laughed, walking away before Touko could retaliate.

"Hmph…" Touko grumped before turning away, back to her desk, looking at her pen.

"... another date, huh?"

 _That… wouldn't be terrible._

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and have a happy Valentine's Day guys!**

 **god, I just *clenches fist* love Toukomaru and I hope they aren't too ooc or anything!**

 **hmu on tumblr at hitinmiss to chat with me or to request something from me! Feel free to pm me on here as well!**

 **seeya next fic!**


End file.
